FALL FOR YOU
by Redpapillon
Summary: KIBAINO. [ CHAPTER 3 UP! update? jangan lupa like, follow, dan review! ] - Ino kembali dibuat terkejut ketika kedua tangannya berada dalam genggaman sang teruna. Dan lagi, bibirnya tersenyum membuat diri itu begitu maskulin dan kharismatik. Sial, bisa tidak sih pria ini tidak melakukan gerakan yang secara tiba tiba?
1. Chapter 1

" **FALL FOR YOU "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inuzuka Kiba, Ino Yamanaka**

 **Alternative Universe**

 **By: Redpapillon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut mu, jatuh cinta itu mudah?

Apakah akan selalu membuat mu bahagia?

Kau bisa menjamin bahwa segalanya akan berarti dengan cinta?

Aku rasa tidak, Tidak akan semudah itu bagi ku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Perlahan kedua manik aquamarine itu terbuka, memancarkan keindahan dari sana, sesekali mengerjap karena silau terkena pancaran cahaya. Ia meringis dan sesekali mendecak sebal. Alih-alih meluapkan emosi, ia cenderung menggerutu. Atensi nya mengarah pada jam weker di meja, membulat seketika lantaran terlalu terkejut.

"Sial…"

Tubuh bergerak penuh gegabah, tak heran jika pijakannya belum sepenuhnya bertumpu, membuat sang tubuh goyah dan sesekali terhuyung. Tangannya bergerak cepat meraih rajutan benang halus untuk segera dibawa mandi. Hela nafas berat dihempaskan ketika gadis pirang itu selesai menguncir rambut. Ia memilih berkacak pinggang sejenak sambil bercermin sebelum tungkainya benar-benar membawanya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, _miss_!" Sapaan yang terdengar ramah berlangsung keluar dari bibir pemuda penata busana, Deidara. Mendapatkan sang model yang baru datang tidak bisa membuat Deidara menahan senyum.

"Selamat pagi, Dei. Oh ya, apakah sudah akan dimulai?" sang pemilik mata aquamarine itu membalas sapaan dengan ramah sebelum kedua matanya terkesan meredup karena panik takut terlambat.

"Kau beruntung hanya telat satu menit, segeralah ke ruang ganti dan berpoles lah, _Miss._ " Yang bertanya hanya bernafas lega seraya menganggukan kepala.

Kedua kaki jenjang dan mulus miliknya melangkah mengikuti saran yang Deidara berikan. Tangannya meraih knop pintu, samar-samar mendengar suara cukup bising dari dalam. Keningnya mengernyit, matanya juga setengah menyipit karena orang-orang di dalam terlalu sibuk. Jadi, siapa yang akan mendandaninya?

"Oh, Ino- _miss_! Wah—cepatlah gunakan pakaian mu dan aku akan mendandani mu" celetuk nona dengan rambut pirang sebahu, Samui.

Ino Yamanaka hanya mengangguk dan mulai bergegas. Lima menit berlalu dan lilitan kain sutra sudah melekat pada tubuh Ino.

"Ino- _miss_! Sebelah sini!" Samui berseru memanggil sang model yang siap ia dandani.

Sudah, selesai sudah semua _make-up_ yang kini bersemayam di wajahnya. Ino bercermin, tangan Samui memang selalu menganggumkan, tak pernah ia di buat kecewa karenanya. Hasilnya sangat terkesan natural di wajah Ino, tak sedikit pun menampilkan kesan buruk rupa disana, malah membuat Ino nampak sempurna.

"Ino Yamanaka, silahkan ke stage." Ucapan dari sang pemuda menyadarkannya dan Ino langsung bergegas.

Sinar cahaya dari flash kamera menyeruak dalam mata aquamarine milik Ino. Gadis itu tak sedikitpun terganggu, ia malah tetap berkesan profesional dan masih berkutat pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Stand by… satu, dua, tiga…" hitungan sang fotografi membuat Ino merenggangkan beberapa tubuhnya untuk berpose, tak sesekali gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini memasang gaya seksi andalannya untuk memikat banyaknya penikmat agensi majalahnya.

"Kau memang luar biasa seksi, Ino. Bersyukurlah aku masih bisa mengontrol nafsu ku agar tidak mencoba untuk meniduri tubuh indah mu." Ino menoleh ketika mendapati Sasori yang sedang memuja tubuh ideal nya begitu selesai difoto.

"Cih, mesum!" Ino mencibir, tatapannya malah terkesan suram lantaran ucapan Sasori menyebalkan.

"Hah, kau itu memang sulit sekali di taklukan." Sang pria hanya mendengus pasrah.

Seluruh ruangan dibuat menoleh begitu mendengar tepukan tangan dari sang direktur untuk meminta perhatian. Ino mengernyitkan kening heran, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Baik semuanya, harap berkumpul dan dengarkan. Aku mendapatkan sebuah email yang ingin bekerja sama dengan kita. Dan kalian tau siapa yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita? Agensi dari majalah BOY-PLAY Konoha! Kalian tau kan? Itu, sebuah agensi yang berisi dengan pria pria tampan dan seksi juga berotot!" jelas Obito di ikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang mengipaskan wajah.

Ino jelas sangat terkejut! Bagaimana bisa? Lantaran agensi majalah itu sudah sangat tenar sejak 4 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang. Sedangkan agensi majalah dimana tempatnya bekerja baru saja satu tahun yang lalu meluncur pesat di pasaran.

Ino kembali menyimak, tak jarang kedua matanya mengitar memperhatikan para model dan juga para staff yang berjumpalitan saking tidak percayanya. Sebuah senyum sudah tidak mampu Ino tahan lagi, kali ini senyuman itu melebar dan membuat deretan gigi rapihnya terlihat.

"Kira-kira, sang direktur mereka, Itachi dan para staff juga modelnya akan datang besok. Jadi, siapkan diri kalian dengan berpose sangat cantik dan seksi, nona nona!" Obito mengerlingkan mata sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Wah! Aku benar benar tidak menyangka pria kaum elite seperti mereka akan berkolaborasi dengan kita!" Seronok bahagia dari gadis berambut pink yang sedang terlena dalam hayalannya. Sakura akan seperti itu jika sebentar lagi matanya akan tercuci karena melihat sesuatu yang bening.

"Ayolah Sakura, pasti kau hanya ingin melihat otot-otot kekar mereka kan?" Ino menyeringai karena ulahnya yang menggoda Sakura.

"A-apa? Tidak, kok! Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mereka yang terbilang tampan—tunggu, tidak! Bahkan mereka sangat sangat sangat tampan!" Sakura tidak terlalu menghiraukan cibiran Ino, malah sekarang sudah kembali terlena dengan khayalan.

"Dasar munafik!" Ino terkekeh, padahal sudah jelas dirinya akan seperti itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyeruput kopi _buckstar_ adalah hal yang dilakukan Ino dikala bosan, mengambil sebuah meja di pojok ruangan café juga menjadi tempat favoritnya. Selain lepas dari rasa bising, setidaknya ia punya waktu bersantai dan cukup hening untuk membaca novel.

Bisikan bisikan kecil membuat atensi sang Yamanaka beralih, membuat tengkuknya yang semula tertunduk, kini di tegakkan. Hanya menatap balik beberapa orang yang sedang memperhatikannya, Ia enggan mengambil pusing setiap obrolan yang tak berarah itu dan kembali membaca.

"P-permisi…"

Baiklah, sekarang apa? Masih adakah hal lain yang akan menganggunya? Ino kembali menengadahkan kepala guna memperhatikan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Oh, rupanya seorang pria paruh baya! Ada apa?

"Ya, ada apa, tuan?" masih dengan lembut hati melayani.

"A-apa kau benar-benar Yamanaka Ino dari majalah KONO-GIRL, kan? Kalau begitu, a-aku sangat menyukai mu, nona muda! Tubuh mu begitu menakjubkan di sampul majalah itu, astagaa! Ternyata tidak hanya melihat majalah, melihat mu langsung juga membuatku terkesima!"

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Ino terkekeh, wajahnya memerah mendengar semua pujian untuknya. Apa Ino semengagumkan itu, eh?

"Apa aku benar-benar seperti itu tuan? Aku bahkan tidak menyangkanya, haha!"

Ino mengernyit, memperhatikan pria berambut putih panjang berjigrak itu yang kini merogoh isi tas yang ia genggam.

"Boleh aku meminta tanda tangan mu, nona muda?" ia menyerahkan pulpen dan majalah bercover wajah dan tubuh cantik milik Ino.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan!" Ino tersenyum, dan mulai menandatangani majalah tersebut.

"Astagaaa! Andai saja umur ku masih muda, aku akan dengan senang hati mengumumkan kesemua orang lewat sosial media. Terimakasih ya, Yamanaka-muda." Pria tua itu mengerling dan berlalu pergi.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi sang pria paruh baya yang nampak senang bertemu dengannya. Kembali ia menyeruput kopi di meja dan melanjutkan membaca. Getaran dari ponsel kembali membuat atensinya terbagi. Jari lentiknya bergerak meraih benda elektronik itu, telunjuknya bergerak mengesampingkan layar kunci pada ponselnya. Sebuah notifikasi dari berita fashion dan permodelan.

Kali ini, ia tengah sibuk memandang layar ponsel dan membaca cuplikan dari judul berita tersebut. Tangannya sibuk menggeser berita dari atas hingga bawah, sampai sedetik kemudian kedua mata itu mengerjap. Seruputan kopi rasanya seketika mampir menjadi jelmaan kematian untuk Ino. Membuat tenggorokannya menjadi kering, dan sakit. Sial, Ino tau bahwa kelezatan dari _buckstar_ coffee tidak pernah berkhianat, lantas?

Ya, kedua mata itu tengah terpengaruh pada beberapa berita yang menjadi highlight saat ini. Bukan berita tentang agency nya atau kabar bahwa agency nya akan berkolaborasi dengan agency mahal papan atas, melainkan berita dari agency sebrang yang debutnya baru satu tahun juga sama seperti agency milik Ino. Agency yang merupakan tempat kerja kekasihnya saat ini.

 _BREAKING NEWS: Sai have a new girlfriend?_

 _HOT NEWS: A model from TAKA-GAZINE, Sai dating a new woman._

"A-apa-apaan?!" masih sangat tidak percaya, Ino membuka satu persatu artikel yang menyebutkan pacarnya jika sedang mengencani wanita lainnya. Ino geram, entah terhadap berita yang sengaja memanas-manaskannya, berita ini fakta atau bualan, geram terhadap kekasihnya yang main belakang, dan terutama dengan gadis yang berada di foto itu. Siapa jalang kurang ajar itu, hah?

Belum selesai membaca semua artikel itu, ponselnya berdering. Layar yang semula putih berubah menjadi hitam dengan tertera display bertuliskan nama Sakura.

"Apa?" Ino mengangkat panggilan itu dengan raut wajah yang benar benar masih dalam ladang tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" oh, bagus. Sekarang rekannya ini menelepon hanya untuk memberitahukan berita bualan itu?

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Kau tau bukan paparazi kadang begitu licik hanya untuk mengedepankan rating. Itu hanya bualan, berita berita sampah seperti itu harusnya kau kesampingkan!" Ino berusaha optimis meskipun berita miring itu membuat hatinya terkikis.

"Kau yang harusnya berpikir dan mengesampingkan pria brengsek itu Ino! karena aku benar benar melihatnya berkencan dengan wanita yang bahkan lebih jelek dari mu." Suara Sakura yang terkesan membentak sekaligus serius itu seakan menghantam dada Ino. Astaga, jadi berita itu sungguhan?

"T-tidak mungkin, S-sai tidak akan seperti itu!"

"Terserahlah jika kau memang tidak bisa mempercayainya. Tapi serius Ino, campakan pria brengsek itu! Aku benar benar melihatnya!"

Seberapa lama Ino menimpal ucapan Sakura, faktanya berita sialan itu memang benar adanya. Sialan! Ino bersumpah gadis jalang itu akan merasakan akibatnya!

"Cih! Dasar pria brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berjam jam Ino lalui dan kepalanya masih terasa pusing berkat gosip sialan itu. Dan sudah berjam jam pula Ino tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sai demi meminta klarifikasi sesungguhnya, bahkan Ino sendiri juga tidak mendapatkan kabar apa apa dari Sai. Cih! Memang pria sialan!

Mempunyai keinginan juga tidak membuat Ino mempunyai nyali untuk menghubungi pria itu, yang ada malah hatinya akan sangat sangat terluka. Berjam-jam air matanya teruras hanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna, bahkan mendapatkan informasi apapun dari bibir pendusta itu juga tidak ada. Biarlah, toh Ino juga akan menjadi benci sebenci-bencinya pada pria pucat itu.

"Pendusta brengsek!" kembali lagi ia terhenyak dengan tangisan yang cukup membuat tubuhnya berguncang. Tangannya tak segan membanting bingkai foto di meja rias, setidaknya hal itu bisa membantu meluapkan emosinya demi merusak wajah Sai yang terbingkai rapih.

Kaki jenjangnya kini membawa tubuh rentan itu pada kasur, membuat dirinya terlena dengan isak tangis diatas benda kenyal dan empuk itu. Ponsel yang berada dalam tas jinjing nya tadi kembali bergetar, tangannya meraih ponsel itu dan membaca sederet notifikasi dari LINE. Dari group KONO-GIRL!

 _Obito: Semuanya, siapkan satu set pakaian dalam dan baju tidur yang seksi malam ini ya! Karena besok kita akan mengambil tema Summer and Sleep party! (stiker ciuman Connie dan Brown)_

Ino tidak membaca semua pesan yang tertera disana sih, ia hanya menyimak notifikasi yang telah di announce saja. Kali ini tangan itu mematikan layar ponselnya, ia menghela nafas berat ketika berhasil membuat tangisnya terhenti. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua netra itu meredup dan terpejam. Rasanya Ino benar benar lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa rasanya malam ke pagi benar benar cepat bagi seseorang seperti Ino. Rasanya tubuh yang masih letih itu harus ia paksa berjalan hanya untuk mencari uang sumber kehidupannya. Ia sudah menyiapkan semua yang ia perlukan untuk pemotretan hari ini. Ia juga semalaman sudah bersikeras merawat diri dengan masker hanya untuk menghilangkan kantung mata dan mata bengkak super seram akibat menangis.

Ya, Ino super duper siap untuk melakukan pemotretan dengan model-model papan atas!

Kakinya membawanya pergi keluar apartemen, menelusuri jalanan setapak yang sudah biasa ia lalui. Hari ini ia ingin mencoba tersenyum, semoga saja tidak ada hal brengsek lainnya yang bisa menghancurkan moodnya hari ini. Jangan, jangan sampai ada.

Kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang pada jalan setapak ini sangat ramai. Memang rutinitas setiap pagi, tapi entah kenapa pagi ini sedang sangat ramai. Ino lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki dibanding mengendarai mobilnya, pasalnya jarak tempat kerjanya dengan apartemen tidak jauh, hanya beda beberapa blok dari persimpangan jalan.

Jari jemari lentiknya bergerak anggun memainkan tuts keyboard ponsel, mengetik pesan dan memberitahukan kepada semua rekan kerjanya bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan tiba. Obito bilang, beberapa model dari BOYPLAY: Konoha sudah datang, dan ia berharap kepada semua pegawainya untuk datang tepat waktu.

Terlalu fokus pada ponsel dalam genggamannya membuat Ino menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki, ia mendecak kesal dan hanya menoleh singkat lalu mengabaikan, ia lebih enggan menanggapi karena motivasinya hari ini adalah untuk selalu tersenyum, ingat itu! Pesan yang berada di group line juga lebih penting dari pada tabrakan itu. Ia kan juga tidak sengaja.

Satu tarikan pada tangan sebelah kanannya berhasil membuat Ino memutarkan tubuh, mengerjap beberapa kali ketika ia baru sadar seorang pria kini berada di hadapannya dengan wajah—kesal? Kening Ino mengernyit dan memasang wajah heran.

"Apa?" ucapnya penuh tanya dan masih menggenggam ponsel. Matanya juga tak ia alihkan dari mata cokelat sang pemuda.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku saran kan untuk membersihkan kuping mu tiap saat, tiap hari. Mengerti?"

Kasar sekali pria ini! Dan… apa-apaan itu maksudnya? Dikiranya, Ino adalah gadis jorok, hah? Sinting!

"Apasih? Tidak kenal saja kau sudah berani berucap kurang ajar! Dasar sinting!" sialan, Ino malah gagal dalam berteguh pendirian pada motivasinya untuk terus tersenyum hari ini.

"Kau yang sinting! Sudah aku panggil berkali kali tapi kau tidak mendengarnya." Rupanya sang adam tidak ingin mengalah. Keras kepala sekali!

"Kau saja tidak memanggil nama ku, bagaimana bisa aku menoleh?!" Ino hanya merasa bahwa pria ini sudah mengenalnya karena ia cukup tenar belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak memanggil nama mu, tapi aku menyebut gadis berbaju ungu!"

"Kau buta? Disini kan cukup banyak yang memakai baju ungu!"

"Ya intinya kau salah satunya, harusnya kau menoleh dong!"

Ino berhasil dibuat bungkam oleh sang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik ini. Ada benarnya sih, Ino juga tidak menoleh. Tapi tunggu, itu kan karena topik di group line jauh lebih menarik dari apapun! Apa Ino harus meminta maaf? Tapi, hei! pria ini juga tidak berucap yang sopan, jadi untuk apa?

"Cih, terserahlah! Jadi apa mau mu?" Ino menghela nafas meskipun pelipisnya tengah berdenyut.

Dilihatnya sang pemuda yang tidak berceloteh lagi, ia lebih memilih menggunakan bahasa non verbal dengan menunjuk sebuah jaket denim yang berada pada tas milik Ino. Sontak, kedua mata aquamarine itu membulat. Bagaimana bisa—?!

"B-bagaimana…"

"Tersangkut, saat kau menabrak ku tadi." Jelas sang pemuda dengan singkat.

"Oh." Hanya gumaman singkat yang bisa Ino ucapkan, tangannya kini bergerak mengulurkan jaket denim pada sang pemuda.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, pemuda itu masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sekali lagi, Ino mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Mau apalagi, sih? Seketika tubuh Ino bergidik, ia baru sadar akan sesuatu bahwa ia tidak meminta maaf. Ya, mau tidak mau memang ini salah Ino. Jika ia fokus menelusuri jalan, Ia tidak akan menabrak pria menyebalkan ini.

"A-ah, Maaf ya." Dengan geliat yang canggung, Ino mencoba mengukir senyum tipis yang terkesan sedikit terpaksa.

"Hm." Hanya anggukan kecil yang di berikan pemuda sebelum melangkah pergi.

Ino hanya terpaku ditempat tanpa bergeming sedikitpun, baru kali ini ia lihat ada pria yang benar benar tidak punya tata krama seperti pria itu! Dasar pria gila!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat para pria tampan itu!" Sakura mulai berisik dan kembali berfantasi dalam khayalan klasik di benaknya.

"Aku juga! Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pria bernama Neji. Terakhir kali aku hanya melihatnya di majalah, tapi kali ini aku benar benar penasaran dengan wujud aslinya!" Tenten juga ikut tidak sabar menanti para tamu di ruang aula.

"Hei, apakah kalian tau? Mereka juga membawa 3 model unggulan mereka, loh! Sudah sejak 4 tahun nama mereka terkenal!" Temari ikut bergosip dengan yang lain.

Ino memilih diam, ia masih kesal dengan pria menyebalkan tadi. Ia kira tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan mood nya hari ini, ternyata ia salah!

"Kau benar Temari! Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah mereka karena saat ini yang berada di cover majalah BOYPLAY hanya para pendatang baru, ahh aku kecewa!" timpal Tenten kembali.

Beberapa menit berlalu, direktur dari KONO-GIRL, Obito memasuki ruangan. Ia tidak sendiri, bahkan di belakangnya ada pria dengan umur berkisar sama dengan Obito.

"Baik ladies, Ini adalah direktur dari BOYPLAY, Itachi. Ia akan menyampaikan beberapa pesan kepada kalian, jadi cermati dengan baik ya!"

"Halo nona nona." Suara bariton yang terdengar ramah itu menyapa, wajahnya masih terbilang tampan walaupun ia sudah menginjak umur 30-an.

"Terimakasih Obito, baik lah sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan para model-modelku ya. Edisi ke 20, silahkan memasuki ruangan." Tak lama kemudian, beberapa anak muda yang masih terbilang bocah memasuki ruangan.

Ino dan temannya seketika terpaku, benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa di usia mereka, otot kekar mereka sudah jadi. Beberapa gadis muda di bawah Ino dan teman-temannya bersorak senang.

"selanjutnya edisi ke 15, silahkan memasuki ruangan" sekitar 10 orang pria memasuki ruangan, dan salah satu dari mereka berhasil membuat tenten menjerit.

"K-KYAA! I-ITU NEJI? A-ASTAGA KEKAR SEKALI! D-DAN SANGAT TAMPANN!" semburat merah di wajah Tenten tidak bisa di tahan lagi, realitanya jauh lebih sempurna!

"Selanjutnya edisi ke 10, silahkan memasuki ruangan" kali ini semakin sedikit, hanya 5 orang pria yang masuk tapi kharisma mereka masih benar benar menakjubkan.

Ino menoleh pada seorang gadis di sampingnya yang sedang terperangah, bibirnya bahkan terbuka lebar, kedua mata itu juga tidak berkedip. Bisa di ibaratkan mata itu sedang terpancar kilauan cahaya.

"Temari? Kau baik baik saja? Oh—sial! Ayolah berkedip, kau membuat ku takut!" gerutu Ino yang setengah merinding menatap Temari.

"Selanjutnya, ini adalah model-model yang unggul di majalah kami. Langsung saja kita panggil edisi ke 5, untuk para 3 besar, silahkan memasuki ruangan." Itachi menatap pintu yang belum sama sekali memunculkan sesosok siapapun dari sana. Bahkan Ino bisa melihat jelas bahwa kening Itachi mengernyit sebal.

Jeda beberapa detik, suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu aula, satu persatu menampilkan tubuh tegap tiga pria yang memang mempesona. Meskipun kali ini ketiganya sempat menutupi paras mereka dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam dan dengan jaket denim yang lebih mereka pilih untuk di ikat dan di selempangkan.

Ino menatap satu persatu model yang berada didepan ketika mereka membuka kaca mata hitam itu, kepalanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan dan… apa?! B-bukankah pria itu….

"Hei, Temari. Apa kau mengikuti semua edisi dari majalah BOYPLAY?" Ino berbisik, tatapannya masih terpaku pada tiga pemuda di depan sana.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan foto-foto pria tampan dari generasi ke geneari?"

"Kalau begitu kau tentu tau kan, semua namanya? Jadi… siapa nama pemuda dengan pemilik tato segitiga terbalik itu?"

Temari mengamati sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Oh, dia Inuzuka Kiba. Yang paling berkharisma dari ketiganya."

Ino hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan like dan review nya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pojok balasan**

 **Lactobacillus & Lazyper **: Iya nih gais, aku langsung semangat lanjutin hihi

 **Gekanna87** : Iya Kiba badboy! Dia itu tipe cowo badboy yang seksi , buat yang Sai simak kelanjutannya nanti ya!

 **Lin Xiao Li** : DEMI APA DI KOMEN SAMA KAMU?! Astagaa! Seneng bangeet! Aku selalu suka sama ff KibaIno dari kamu ya ampunnn TOLONG BANGET BUAT KIBAINO VERSI ANGST APAKAH KAMU PENGGEMAR KIBAINO JUGA?! /heh.

" **FALL FOR YOU "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inuzuka Kiba, Ino Yamanaka**

 **Alternative Universe**

 **By: Redpapillon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Helaan nafas berat berhasil terlepas dari bibir sang adam. Tangan kanannya bergerak memijat lembut pelipis yang tengah berdenyut. Sialan, apa ia harus selalu bernasib seperti ini dalam kehidupannya, eh? Terkena sial, kebahagiaan malah enggan berjumpa.

Netra cokelat itu terpaku pada layar ponsel dalam genggaman, membacanya malah membuat pelipis nya semakin terasa perih.

"Cih! Tidak bisa sabar sedikit, hah?!" gerutu sang pemuda dengan kening mengernyit.

Enggan membalas pesan pada ponsel yang berbunyi, ia malah memasukan benda kecil itu pada saku celana. Kedua kaki nya kini berhenti tepat di depan gedung yang menjulang tinggi, sebelah alisnya terangkat setelah mengamati. Gedung minimalis, tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil. Batinnya melembut, raut wajah yang terkesan masam perlahan juga sudah pergi. Syukurlah, emosinya ternyata masih bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Kau kemana? Lama sekali! Itachi sudah memanggil kita dari tadi!" ucap pria berambut kuning yang nampak kesal, ketika yang ditunggu tiba lebih dari 10 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan.

"Berisik, aku ada kendala sedikit tadi." Memilih untuk memutar bola mata, berharap pria berambut kuning di depannya mengerti situasi.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa membawa kacamata mu, Kiba." Kembali berceloteh demi mengomentari pria yang di panggil Kiba, pria berambut kuning ini lebih paham bagaimana karakter temannya.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak usah menyulut emosi? Aku membawanya, Naruto! Tenang saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo!"

Koridor gedung yang terkesan sepi hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki dari tiga pria penting, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan langkah besar karena terlambat.

Inuzuka Kiba berjalan tegap di balik tubuh Naruto yang kekar, kedua iris cokelat itu mengamati sekitar ruangan yang hampir di dominasi oleh banyak nya para gadis. Bibirnya membentuk senyum, tak kuasa batinnya berteriak karena pemandangan super indah di depannya. Oh, ayolah! Ia juga termasuk pria normal yang tidak akan segan karena melihat para gadis cantik dan bening di depannya.

Matanya seakan berekspresi bahwa ia puas, keningnya juga tidak akan berkerut karena pemandangan indah ini. Dan teruntuk bibir merah lembutnya itu, ia juga tidak akan mencibir. Ia menoleh, menatap sang direktur bertubuh gagah dengan rasa luar biasa bangga.

"Ya nona-nona, mereka adalah model-model unggulan kami. Kalian tentu bisa melepas kacamata itu dan mulai memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Itachi yang tak segan memerintah dengan lembut.

Kiba mulai melepas jaket denim yang ia gunakan, tak lupa dengan kacamata yang melekat pada kedua matanya.

"Inuzuka Kiba, semoga kelak kita dapat bekerja sama" Pria bertato segitiga terbalik itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil selesai berkenalan, tangannya menyibakan jaket denim pada pundak. Tak jarang ia mendapatkan sorakan kagum dari para gadis karena ulahnya yang begitu menawan.

Netra cokelat itu mengitar, masih dengan senyum yang terpatri pada bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bungkam. Benar benar bungkam, bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Kali ini, kedua matanya perlahan menyipit, memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah kesalahan. Seperti dalam pengaruh sihir, dan cubitan kecil seakan membuat matanya membulat tersadar.

Mata aquamarine itu seperti menyihir Kiba, membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap mata indah itu dalam diam. S-sial! Rasanya ia ingin pergi, kakinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Dasar Itachi sialan! Coba ia memberikan dulu list para model wanita yang akan bekerja sama itu. Kalau begini jadinya, Kiba tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mengelak saja belum tentu jalan keluar utama.

Merasa masih dalam zona tidak aman, Kiba memilih membuang muka. Apa-apaan gadis itu? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan itu, hah? Bahkan sekarang, bukan hanya gadis itu yang menatapnya, gadis berambut kuning dengan mata hijau itu juga memperhatikannya. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengannya?

"Baiklah nona nona, ku rasa kalian sudah tau semua model-model kami. Sepertinya direktur Obito akan kembali menyampaikan informasi." Itachi tersenyum, seraya melangkah mundur untuk mempersilahkan Obito berbicara.

"Baiklah, selama 2 jam kedepan, kita akan bersiap siap untuk pemotretan. Tema pertama adalah Summer, aku dan Itachi meminta agar kalian bersiap-siap ya! dan, oh! Untuk pemotretan ini kalian akan berpasangan langsung dengan pria pria dari BOYPLAY!" jelas Obito pada semua model.

Mendengar hal itu tentu bukan berita baik untuk Kiba, ia malah berhasil dibuat terkejut dengan pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh Obito. Sialan! Boleh tidak sih, Kiba kabur saja?! Tapi hei, otaknya juga masih berfungsi! Mana bisa ia membiarkan uang dalam jumlah banyak itu tidak masuk kedalam atm nya?

Terserahlah, ia tidak ingin mengambil pusing. Yang jelas saat ini dirinya ingin benar benar fokus, dan berdoa banyak banyak kepada Tuhan agar ia tidak berpasangan dengan gadis menyebalkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU?!"

"KAU?!"

Ucapan cukup keras dari kedua insan yang sudah di pastikan menjadi pa-sang-an foto ini membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap heran. Inuzuka Kiba malah menatap kesal pada gadis berambut pirang di depannya, begitu juga sepasang mata aquamarine yang tak kalah kesal menatapnya.

"Woah, ada apa?" Obito terkejut mengetahui sang modelnya, Ino Yamanaka mengenal partner fotonya itu.

"Bagus, sepertinya kali ini tidak akan ada kecanggungan yang menyelimuti karena mereka sudah saling kenal." Itachi menambahkan tanpa mengambil pusing kemana kesimpulan orang lain mengarah.

"Baik, siap dalam posisi kalian ya!" sang fotografer meminta kedua insan itu untuk bersiap pada pose mereka.

Kiba menarik nafas dengan berat, ayolah! Ia kan model yang sudah berpengalaman, ada baiknya ia mengesampingkan permasalahan dan tatapan penuh kesal pada gadis ini. Dan se-mo-ga saja, gadis ini juga mengerti.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku dengan mudah, ya." bisikan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis itu berhasil membuat Kiba mengerutkan kening. Walaupun sang puan tengah merekahkan senyuman, rasanya ingin sekali Kiba menyentil mulut menyebalkannya itu.

"Cih, jauhkan pikiran busuk itu karena aku benar-benar tidak akan peduli." Kiba membentuk senyuman sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk mengambil beberapa properti.

Baru ingin berpose menggunakan properti, fotografer itu berjalan menghampiri Obito dan Itachi. Hal itu malah membuat Kiba kembali mengernyitkan kening. Entahlah, ia merasa itu bukan berita bagus.

"Ah baiklah, Yamanaka dan Inuzuka, sepertinya kalian harus menatap dan memeluk satu sama lain. Pose seperti itu akan sangat pas jika dilakukan dengan kalian." Perintah Obito yang sepertinya membuat kedua insan itu terkejut.

"Apa? Aku tidak salahkan? Sudah lakukan saja karena pasangan lain sudah menunggu."

Kiba memejamkan kedua mata diikuti dengan helaan nafas berat. Jika karir tidak begitu penting untuknya, ia tidak akan segan menonjok wajah direktur agency sebelah dan ide gila fotografer itu.

Kiba melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat pada sang gadis yang di panggil Ino. Kali ini, keduanya bertatapan dengan wajah kesal yang mau tidak mau harus mereka paksa untuk tersenyum. Tangan kanan Kiba bergerak dengan lihai menelusuri perut hingga pinggang sang gadis, menariknya mendekat dan berhasil menempelkan kedua buah dada cukup besar milik gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Tidak, Kiba tidak akan berpikir jorok jika sedang bekerja, ia hanya ingin fokus dan menyudahi hal gila ini.

"Baik tahan ya. Stand by… satu, dua, tiga"

"Satu, dua… tiga." Ucap sang fotografer seraya mengangguk begitu ia sudah mengambil dua kali foto dengan hal sinting itu.

"Baik sekali lagi ya! dengan pose berbeda, namun tetap berdua." Kiba menggerutu, benar benar sialan fotografer itu!

"Yamanaka, aku rasa kau akan sangat memukau jika gaya mu sedikit menggoda Inuzuka dengan meletakan kedua tangan mu pada tengkuknya. Dan tuan Inuzuka, kau juga bisa berpose seperti mengelus lembut sebelah pipi Yamanaka." Obito menyarankan gaya kedua yang akan mereka lakukan.

A-apa-apaan hal itu? Bisa tidak sih, Kiba tidak di buat sedekat itu dengan gadis menyebalkan ini?! Rasanya ingin sekali ia menolak dan menyudahi semua pose pose sialan yang terlewat dari otak-otak laknat itu! Tapi sialnya tidak bisa, Kiba masih menginginkan pekerjaan ini.

Di tatapnya kedua mata aquamarine yang tidak sama sekali menatapnya, wajah gadis itu juga memerah, bibirnya ia gigit, dan keningnya mengernyit kesal. Kiba benci mengakuinya, tapi gadis ini begitu manis jika seperti itu.

Lagi, tangan Kiba bergerak cukup lihai untuk kembali mempertemukan kedua tubuh ideal mereka. Tangan kiri itu mengelus lembut permukaan pipi sang puan, kening mereka juga saling bertemu. Sial! Kenapa dekat sekali sih? Jika seperti ini, tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi jika wajah mereka semakin memerah.

"Stand by… satu, dua, tiga."

"Sekali lagi, satu, dua, tiga. Ya, ku rasa sudah cukup untuk kalian berdua."

Entah mengapa, ucapan itu sudah berhasil membuat kedua insan bernafas normal. Dasar sialan! Pose yang sangat sangat menyiksa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, kami berdua benar-benar puas dengan kerja kalian hari ini." Obito tersenyum sungringah, dan para model bertepuk tangan bahagia, kecuali Kiba dan Ino. Tentu saja anggapan mereka akan terkesan tidak bahagia ketika mendapatkan partner yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"Sepertinya waktu hari ini tidak akan cukup untuk melaksanakan dua tema sekaligus. Dan untuk tema _sleep party_ , kita akan meletakan tema itu di akhir bulan seusai kita selesai berkolaborasi dengan BOYPLAY." Obito menambahkan, diiringin dengan keluhan para model wanita yang terkesan menolak. Ya, menolak untuk tidak lagi berkolaborasi.

"Dan karena tema _sleep party_ adalah untuk majalah dewasa, di anjurkan untuk para wanita memakai pakaian yang benar benar menggoda." Itachi memberikan jari telunjuknya sebagai bentuk peringatan dan sebuah perintah.

"Untuk tema selanjutnya, akan di umumkan pada group LINE masing-masing agency oleh para direktur. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, dan sampai berjumpa lagi pada lusa nanti!" Itachi tersenyum lembut sebelum semuanya meninggalkan tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuzuka Kiba sibuk terpatri dengan ponsel, ia ingin mengistirahatkan diri dengan tempat yang dapat menghilangkan penatnya. Tengah fokus mencari, tepukan cukup kencang membuatnya merintih dan menoleh.

"Sialan Naruto, bisa hancur pundak kekar ku!" sisi tempramen darinya malah kembali meluap. Baru tadi bertemu dan berpasangan dengan gadis pirang tuli, sekarang ia malah berjumpa dengan pria berambut kuning tai. Mereka ada apa? Sama sama menyebalkan!

"Hehe, kau sibuk tidak? Jika tidak, ikutlah dengan ku." Naruto mengangkat kedua alis itu, berusaha membujuk rekan kerja nya agar tergiur mengikuti keinginannya.

"Mau kemana?" sang Inuzuka nampaknya tidak terlalu berminat. Bagaimana bisa dibilang berminat jika Naruto hanya mengajaknya makan ramen-ramen itu lagi? Bosann!

"Biar ku tebak, ramen 'lagi', hah? Aku tidak mau ikut." Belum mendapatkan jawaban, Inuzuka muda itu sudah menolak.

"Hoi—ayolah! Kali ini aku serius, bukan ramen!"

"Lalu?" Kiba tampak mengernyit, sempat merasa kesal melihat rekannya yang tersenyum mengerikan.

"Bermain." Ucapan Naruto membuat Kiba mengukir senyum malas. Yang benar saja? Usia mereka kan sudah 23 dan masih tetap ingin bermain? Dasar gila!

"Hey, bukan bermain yang itu. Tapi bermain yang…" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu menyadari raut wajah sang rekan yang berubah penuh semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah merah menyelimuti empat pria tampan di ruang redup dan bising ini, pikirannya pun bercabang tanpa arah, membuat mata mereka seakan tidak fokus pada bumi. Dengan tubuh yang diusahakan tegap, walaupun nyatanya terhuyung. Sudah mabuk, dan sudah jelas jiwa liar mereka bergerak kalang kabut.

Inuzuka Kiba menggeleng, tangan kekarnya menepuk pelan wajah yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak sanggup. Ia mendecak, tangan kanan itu kini melempar asal puntung rokok dan menginjaknya.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Ia rasa sentuhan air dingin akan memperbaiki setidaknya seperempat bagian dari pengelihatannya. Ia ingin bisa menatap normal sejenak.

"Kau lemah sekali." Sunggingan senyum sinis merendahkan dari Shikamaru membuat kiba berdecak kesal. Namun, ia tetap setia pada langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali, itu yang dilakukan Kiba setibanya di kamar mandi. Baru sekali bercermin, pemuda Inuzuka itu sudah terkejut bukan main melihat wajah tampannya penuh suntuk.

"Ah, jauh lebih baik." Gumamnya ketika basuhan terakhir sudah membuat wajahnya nampak segar. Kali ini, ia ingin memesan _wine_ saja yang kadar alkoholnya tidak terlalu memabukan.

"Aku pesan segelas _wine_ , tolong." Ucapnya pada bartender setelah tubuhnya terduduk di meja bar. Melangkahkan kaki dari kamar mandi menuju meja bar tidak terasa berat seperti ketika ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Ini tuan, segelas _wine._ "

"Terimakasih." Meneguk setengah gelas _wine_ membuat benda cair itu menyiksa tenggorokannya. Sialan benar Naruto, ia memang membutuhkan tempat seperti ini setelah sekian lama tidak menikmatinya.

Atensinya beralih pada gadis muda yang meneguk dua botol _wine_ sekaligus. Kiba mengerjap, benar benar tidak menyangka ada seorang gadis yang mampu menghabiskan dua botol sekaligus.

"Dua botol lagi, tolong." Ucap gadis itu dengan mengangkat dua jari pada bartender.

"Tapi kau sudah menghabiskan empat botol sebelumnya, nona."

"Tidak masalah." Gadis itu hanya menukik senyum manis.

Masih terpaku, Kiba belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia benar benar terpukau, dan cukup terkejut. Astaga, gadis ini menarik! Beberapa detik kemudian, air liur pada mulutnya seakan tertelan seketika membasahi tenggorokan. Tubuhnya juga menegang begitu mata cokelat sang puan menangkap indra pengelihatan Kiba. S-sial!

Ia buru buru menghabiskan segelas _wine_ sekaligus. Baru menghela nafas karena benda cair itu mengalir, ia malah dibuat terkejut begitu mendapati sang gadis manis terduduk di sampingnya.

"Hei yo, tuan!" sapaan manis di lontarkan dari bibir sang gadis. Kiba bergidik, dirinya seolah bergeming karena begitu terpaku.

"Wah, aku baru tau ada pria tampan dan memukau di bar ini." Kali ini, gadis itu bertopang dagu di meja bar dengan masih menatap Kiba.

Mata cokelat Kiba membulat, dan kemudian melembut setelah menyadari sesuatu. Mencoba menggodanya eh, nona manis?

"Aku bahkan tidak tau jika ada seorang gadis manis memasuki bar ini." Kiba menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang sengaja ia buat untuk menggoda.

Memang benar lidahnya adalah lidah buaya, sang pemikat hati para wanita dengan mudah. Berkat ucapan itu, sang puan tersipu malu. Enggan mengaku, ia malah tersenyum kembali.

"Mau minum lagi, tuan?" sang gadis menawarkan sebotol _wine_ dalam genggamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata, netranya terpatri pada pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang dengan mudah dikenali.

"Hoi Naruto, teman brengsek mu itu memang mudah sekali menggaet wanita-wanita cantik"

"Biarkan sajalah, aku bosan jika terus terusan melihat wajah tempramennya itu."

"Kau tidak mau membawa pria menyusahkan itu kesini?" Shikamaru menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa, netranya menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku serius, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Tegas Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto pergi melangkah.

Kiba tengah berbincang seraya tertawa. Dalam benaknya, gadis ini memang cenderung gadis ramah, dan seru. Ia bahkan tidak menimpali kata-kata yang terkesan menyebalkan dan cenderung merayunya dari mulut Kiba, yang dilakukan gadis ini hanya menyimak dan sesekali tersenyum juga terkekeh. Ah, senyuman itu mampu mencairkan suasana.

Tubuh tegap Kiba kini menegang, matanya mengamati sang puan dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, mencoba menahan sisi kejantanannya agar tidak luluh dengan mudah. Ia baru sadar bahwa dengan mudah membiarkan diri terlena dengan candu menggoda dari paras dan perilaku sang gadis.

"Jadi, kau mau bermain tidak, Inuzuka?" wajah sang gadis itu mendekat, bibirnya juga tak kalah dekat dengan bibir Kiba, membuatnya nampak jelas menghirup bau alkohol yang menusuk.

Kiba menoleh spontan ketika ia merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya, mendapati Naruto yang kini berada di sampingnya membuatnya bernafas lega. Untung saja, ia nyaris sekali terbuai dan mengiyakan ajakan sang hawa.

"Yo, Kiba… oh, halo nona manis." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus meminjam pria mu dulu. Tidak masalah, bukan?" Naruto memudarkan senyumnya ketika menyadari raut wajah sang gadis yang tak puas.

"Tentu saja, tuan." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, sangat jelas itu adalah senyum terpaksanya. Naruto menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan Kiba.

"H-hei, tunggu sebentar!" kedua pria yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki langsung membalikan tubuh. Menatap kembali gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri mereka dengan masih tersenyum.

"Ini, kalian bisa menghubungi ku jika ingin berbincang-bincang. Terutama untuk mu, tuan Inuzuka." Gadis itu mengerling dan melangkah pergi.

Pemilik mata biru dan mata cokelat itu menundukan kepala, membaca secarik kertas yang berada dalam genggaman Kiba seraya mengernyitkan kening.

 _ **TAMAKI**_

 _+62 8XXX._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Hai! Maaf ya untuk chapter 2 ini aku ga masukin bagian

KIBAINO yang banyak, aku cenderung

Memasukan konflik ke chapter ini, dan mungkin

Akan berlaku juga kaya gitu di chapter2 selanjutnya

Sampai saatnya ada chapter khusus untuk mereka.

Jangan lupa **Review, Follow, Like** ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pojok Balasan:**

Untuk semua pembaca setia _Fall For You_ KibaIno ku ini, maaf ya aku vacum ga update selama setahun yaampunnn L soalnya data chapter 3 sempet hilang dan aku jadi males lanjutinnya. Dan akhirnya, baru ada ide dan inspirasi lagi nihh huhu L semoga next, aku bisa update cepet ya! terimakasih~

* * *

" **FALL FOR YOU "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inuzuka Kiba, Ino Yamanaka**

 **Alternative Universe**

 **By: Redpapillon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _TAKA-GAZINE._

Senyum tipis terukir dari bibir wanita bersurai merah dengan kacamata yang sedang terduduk di sofa. Rupanya ia telah membaca sebuah berita di ponsel genggamannya.

"Bagus, rencanaku berjalan dengan sempurna."

"Karin." Suara bariton pria berkulit pucat pasih mengedarkan pandangan Karin, membuat nya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Sai? ingin kembali melakukan kencan, hm?"

"Berhenti! Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi!" ucap Sai yang terdengar membentak Karin.

Gadis berkacamata ini tidak bereaksi apapun, malah ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Seperdetik kemudian, bibir tipisnya mengukir senyum licik.

"Ho… kau mau berhenti?" perlahan, gadis itu berdiri. Kedua tungkai nya melangkah mendekat menghampiri sang teruna berkulit pucat.

"Apa kau tidak ingat dengan konsekuensinya hm?" ia memilih mencondongkan wajahnya untuk membuat dirinya dan sang teruna lebih dekat, jari telunjuknya juga bergerak menyentuh dagu sang adam dan menggodanya.

"Hentikan, Karin! Kau benar benar licik."

"HAHAHA, Sai… Sai. kau membuat ku tertawa, sayang. Tetap lakukan sesuai rencana atau gadis pirang murahan itu akan aku habisi!" seperti kehabisan kesabaran, Karin mulai memaparkan beberapa urat kepalanya karena emosi.

"Ingat itu! Jika kau berani berhenti dan menghancurkan rencana ku, aku tidak akan segan melukai gadis mu, kau mengerti?" kakinya melangkah, meninggalkan Sai yang sepertinya terpaku dan tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Bagaimana dengan Kiba?" sang teruna menoleh, mengucapkan nama seseorang yang tentunya berhasil membuat langkah Karin terhenti.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau yakin? Apa kau pikir berita itu tidak akan menyakitinya?" respon dari Karin sedikit membuat Sai tersenyum puas.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli! Berhenti menyebutkan namanya, dasar pria brengsek!" kali ini, Karin benar benar melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yamanaka's apartment._

"jadi… belum ada jawaban?" gadis bersurai merah muda ini—Sakura, mati-matian mencoba menenangkan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Belum, dan aku akan mencoba untuk benar benar tidak peduli dengan pria itu." Mendapati Ino yang tidak menatapnya membuat Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh sang puan. Ino yang malang, dan pria brengsek yang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Setidaknya, kau masih mempunyai banyak teman yang selalu memperhatikan mu, bukan? Dan tentu saja, kau sangat bisa mengandalkan ku!"

"Wah, Sakura. Aku benar benar hampir lupa jika selain kau menyebalkan, kau juga bisa diandalkan." Ucap Ino sambil membalas pelukan Sakura. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu, Ino tidak memikirkan pria brengsek itu.

Dering telfon memecahkan keheningan antara dua sejoli ini. Membuat kedua perhatian mereka teralihkan pada nama yang tertera pada benda kecil itu— _Sasuke Uchiha._

"H-halo?" tentu saja, karena sangat berbahagia Sakura dengan cepat menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Sakura, bisa bertemu sekarang?" belum menjawab suara bariton khas milik Sasuke, ia berbisik kepada Ino.

"astagaaaa aku di ajak kencan!"

" _YAAMPUNN CEPAT TERIMA CEPAAT!"_ Ino menjadi sangat antusias ketika sahabatnya berbahagia.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sasuke. Tentu saja bisa! Kau ingin bertemu di mana? Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu." Seperdetik kemudian panggilan itu berakhir, Sakura berjumpalitan karena saking senangnya. Ino yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"wah, aku iri." Sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil, namun Ino tetap bahagia mengetahui Sakura—yang sekian lama tidak berkencan, akhirnya dapat berkencan.

"Aku akan bertemu di kedai ramen ichiraku, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Kau gila, eh? Tentu saja tidak! Nikmati waktumu, Sakura. Dan mungkin, aku akan ke _buckstar_ saja. Kebetulan kita satu arah nanti." Ino mengerlingkan sebelah matanya,berharap kencan sahabat karibnya ini berjalan dengan sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Buckstar._

"Sampai jumpa Ino, kau serius tidak apa-apa jika sendirian?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya masih ragu membiarkan gadis bersurai pirang ini sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, kemungkinan aku akan menelfon Temari dan Tenten. Mereka bilang ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan padaku." Ino menggeleng begitu pelukan keduanya berakhir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

"Sukses terus, _pinku!_ "

Ino Yamanaka menatap pintu minimalis dari café tersebut. Menghela nafasnya dalam dalam, kemudian melangkah. Bel pintu café itu berdenting, sambutan ramah kerap kali di dapatkan Ino dari para barista yang membuat bibir ranum gadis ini tersenyum manis.

"ahh, nona Ino." Sapa gadis berambut pirang panjang—Shion. Ino tak kunjung meresponnya, ia malah mengedipkan kedua mata beberapa kali sebelum merekahkan senyum yang begitu lebar.

"S-shion! Wah! Rupanya kau bekerja di sini, eh? Lama sekali tidak melihatmu ya. Dan lagi, kenapa kau menjadi semakin cantik?"

"astagaa, kau membuat ku malu nona hahaha. Bukankah harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu kepada model cantik yang namanya sedang pamor saat ini?" mereka berdua terkekeh, menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata para pengunjung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau pesan, nona?"

"hmm… red velvetnya satu." Memberikan uang kepada Shion

"baik, nona Ino. Silahkan ditunggu, biarkan aku saja yang mengantarkannya ke meja mu." memberikan kembalian kepada Ino

"Terimakasih Shion."

Kedua tungkai jenjang Ino melangkah. Seperti biasa, menuntunnya ke tempat dimana ia biasa singgah. Mencari tempat di sudut ruangan ini seperti hari-hari biasanya jika mampir ke _buckstar coffee_.

"hahh, sedikit relaksasi akan jauh lebih baik." Menghela nafas ketika sudah terduduk di sofa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shion datang sambil membawa pesananya. Ino menyunggingkan senyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Baru sekali rasanya alat pengecap itu menyeruput minuman manis dalam genggaman, atensi Ino sudah teralihkan berkat bisikan-bisikan kecil dari para pengunjung di _buckstar._ Berisik sekali, sih. Memangnya ada apa?

Kening sang puan bersurai pirang ini mengernyit, membuat mata aquamarine indahnya membulat seketika. Siapa sangka, jika dikeadaan yang seperti ini kembali membuat Ino semakin terluka. Benar, dengan mata kepalanya Ino mendapati Sai bersama si wanita pelacur itu. Dan mereka berada tepat di depannya, berjarak empat meja dari tempat Ino berada.

Untung saja, genggaman nya pada segelas red velvet itu masih terbilang kuat. Belum terjatuh, bisa bisa ia memancing perhatian publik di sini nantinya. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan geramnya Ino, bahkan tanpa ia sadari dirinya sudah berdiri tegap dan melangkah. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan memaki dua orang tolol dan brengsek itu, serta menangis tersedu-sedu.

belum sempat ia bersuara dari kejauhan untuk membentak, tubuh tegap seorang pemuda menghalangi pandangannya. Perkataan itu seolah menikam dada Ino cukup dalam. Bukan karena Ino bodoh mengenai perasaannya, justru karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kecewa. Perkataan pemuda itu, dapat membuat Yamanaka menangis. Bahkan sebelum ia bertindak gegabah untuk menegur keduanya.

"Jadi, yang diberitakan itu benar, hm?" suara lirih seorang pemuda dilontarkan tepat kepada kedua insan yang tengah kasmaran itu.

"kau… bahkan tidak menimpal sedikitpun ucapan ku, Karin." Masih dalam posisinya yang berdiri di balik tubuh pria asing itu, Ino memperhatikannya yang perlahan mengepalkan kedua tangan. Tubuh pria itu… seperti gemetar. Dan Ino tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Keributan berhasil memicu perhatian seluruh pengunjung café, bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melerai ketiganya. Dan beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk mendokumentasikan momen itu.

"cih, sudahlah. Memang apa yang masih kau harapkan dari hubungan kita? Jika kau sudah melihat berita, bahkan menemukan kebenarannya, apalagi yang masih kau tunggu? Sai, ayo pergi dan menjauh dari pria bodoh ini."

Banyak pasang mata yang memandang kedua orang itu pergi, dan sedikit dari mereka yang menatap sang teruna yang berdiam diri. Pria itu… frustasi. Ino dapat merasakannya, sakit sekali. Sakit sekali sebab kekasihnya-Sai, adalah kekasih baru dari wanita bernama Karin yang ternyata… adalah kekasih sang teruna.

Ino melihat jelas tubuh tegap itu yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Jika Ino yang melakukan itu, mungkin Ino tidak akan sekuat dirinya. Ino menyeka air mata, lalu mulai berjalan kembali untuk mendekat menuju pria itu, bahkan red velvet terabaikan di atas meja. Jangan tanya kenapa, Ino hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa yang kecewa bukan hanya sang teruna, bahkan dirinya. Rasanya Ino ingin meyakinkan pria itu dan menguatkannya.

Tangan yang hendak terulur malah terabaikan ketika sang teruna mengangkat sebuah panggilan masuk dan melangkah. Tanpa disengaja, dan tanpa harapannya, kedua mata mereka malah bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain dengan terengah—bahkan tak percaya. Mereka berdua mematung, tanpa sedikitpun bersuara. Rasanya aneh sekali, Ino tidak dapat menarik diri dari mata cokelat gelap itu. Seakan menyihirnya dalam keindahan.

"Halo? Kiba? Jadi bagaimana?" terdengar suara seseorang dari telfon membuat pria dengan tato segita terbalik ini mengerjapkan matanya.

"Oh, ya. Boleh. Jadi."

"apanya yang jadi?"

"Naruto sudah dulu, nanti akan ku telfon lagi." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari Ino, mata cokelat itu terus menerus menatapnya.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan yang secara tiba tiba mengagetkan sang Yamanaka. Bahkan, ia berdeham sesekali demi menyadarkan diri.

"apa? Tentu saja untuk minum dan bersantai! Memang ada keperluan apa lagi?" jawaban itu tak langsung di jawab oleh pemuda ini, Inuzuka Kiba malah mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas dengan berat.

"hahh, sudahlah lupakan. Jadi… apa kau melihatnya?" Kiba mengernyitkan kening, wajahnya jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya, dan hal itu membuat Ino bimbang.

"Hoi, pirang! Apa kau masih tuli?"

"hah? Ohh… itu… untuk pertanyaan mu mengenai kejadian tadi, tentu saja. Semua orang melihatnya, bukan hanya aku. Kau ini mencari sensasi sekali, kau tahu?" Ino berkacak pinggang dan berhasil membuat Kiba menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Inuzuka Kiba sama sekali tidak merasa kesal dengan cibiran yang terlontar untuknya. Atensinya malah mengitari sekeliling café yang bahkan sudah tak ada lagi orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa permisi, tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan Ino. Membawanya keluar dari café itu.

"hei, kau sudah tahu kan kalau kau tidak bisa menyentuhku sembarangan?" kedua mata aquamarine itu memicing, bibir merahnya juga sedikit mengerucut.

"hah? Tidak peduli. Baik, begini. Dengarkan aku baik baik, pirang…"

"aku punya nama ya, jabrik sialan!"

"apa yang kau… ah sudahlah. Kenapa kau menyusahkan sih? Lagi pula, tidak ada yang memanggilmu pirang,kan? Sudahlah! Aku tidak mudah mengingat nama."

"cih, menyebalkan sekali! Kalau begitu, apa mau mu?"

"dengar, apa kau bisa menutup mulut mu dari persoalan yang tadi?" sedetik… dua detik… hingga tiga detik Ino malah tertawa. Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa ia menutup mulutnya jika sebagian dari pengunjung café merekam hal itu?

"PFFTT-BAHAHA! Apa kau bercanda? Ahh, maaf maaf. Kau bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku menutup mulut jika para pengunjung lainnya merekam mu?"

"HAHH? Apa kau bercanda? Mampus, tamat sudah karir ku. Itachi pasti akan menceramahiku panjang lebar, sial!" merasa frustasi, Inuzuka Kiba terduduk di bangku yang terletak di depan café sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ino meringis, ia merasa menyesal menertawakan pria itu tadi. Ino sangat mengerti dengan kondisinya, apalagi jika mereka berdua benar benar sangat hancur. Dengan sigap, ia memilih duduk di samping pria itu sambil sesekali menepuk punggungnya.

"hei… sudahlah, tenang saja. Mungkin hal ini akan mengganggu karir mu—umm… sedikit? Tapi tenang saja, tak lama berita itu akan terkubur dengan kedua agensi kita yang sedang berkolaborasi bukan?" Ino memberikan senyum manisnya, mencoba menenangkan Kiba yang perlahan mulai berhenti mengeluh.

"Jika saja aku tidak mengesampingkan ego ku, pria pucat itu akan aku buat babak belur."

"bukankah yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah kekasih mu itu? Aku merasa, dia memang sengaja melakukannya."

"tetap saja. Jika itu adalah rencananya, kenapa pria itu menyetujui ajakannya? Cih, persetan dengan kedua manusia itu." Kiba merenggangkan kedua tangannya ketika dirinya bersandar.

Ucapan itu seakan menikam dada Ino sangat dalam. Kenapa… kenapa ia setuju dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya? Dan lagi, kenapa Ino baru menyadarinya? Jika Sai mencintai Ino, seharusnya ia tidak sama sekali melakukan hal itu.

"oy, pirang. Apa yang sebelumnya ingin kau lakukan padaku di dalam sana? Mencelakai ku?"

"ohhh, baiklah. Sisi menyebalkan mu kembali keluar. Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa kau begitu depresi dan terpukul? Entahlah, tiba tiba saja aku ingin menghampiri mu dan mengucapkan bahwa kau bukanlah satu satunya yang sedang kecewa."

"maksud ku—ayolah, jabrik. Kau tidak perlu terus terusan berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Jadi, untuk apa kau masih berpura-pura bahagia? Bukankah akan jauh lebih menyiksa?"

Ucapan Ino sama sekali tidak membuat Kiba membantahnya. Ino benar, lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hidupnya bahagia, bersama dengan orang yang membuatnya bahagia pula. Sudut pada kedua bibir Kiba tertarik, membentuk senyuman yang cukup manis dan tenang.

"terimakasih, pirang. Kau membuat ku sadar."

Hening beberapa saat diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki orang yang belalu lalang, serta suara klakson mobil yang cukup bising.

"hei… aku jadi punya sebuah ide. Dari pada kau terus menerus memikirkan gadis itu, bagaimana jika kau memfokuskan kerjaan mu? Lagi pula, agensi mu dan milikku sedang berkolaborasi. Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan situasi?" tanya Ino yang disusul dengan kernyitan pada kening Kiba.

"maksud mu?"

"hahh, menyebalkan. begini ya, pria bodoh. Kau tidak perlu balas dendam dengan bermain permainan kotor seperti wanita murahan itu… maaf, aku kesal. Dan lagi, kau ini partner ku! Apa kau lupa, sinting? Kita bisa membuat semua orang terpukau dengan penampilan dan pose kita berdua. Barangkali, itu bisa membuat pacar mu menyesal dengan perbuatannya, kan? "

Ino kembali dibuat terkejut ketika kedua tangannya berada dalam genggaman sang teruna. Bahkan, wajah sang adam terlihat begitu bahagia. Dan lagi, bibirnya tersenyum membuat diri itu begitu maskulin dan kharismatik. Sial, bisa tidak sih pria ini tidak melakukan gerakan yang secara tiba tiba? Ino membencinya, tapi bukan berarti Kiba tidak memiliki daya tarik yang membuatnya terpukau, kan?

"se tu ju. Setuju! jadi, berikan aku nomor ponsel mu. Siapa tahu kita membutuhkan sebuah rencana, kan? "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan like dan reviewnya ya!

Maaf banget kalau bahasa penulisan jadi berbeda, tapi aku harap

Kalian suka dan terhibur sama ceritanya ya!

Mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya, konflik akan cukup

Menyulitkan, dan membebankan. Akan ada konflik yang lebih

Mendalam di hubungan keduanya. Terimakasih!


End file.
